


Wolves Run

by SeoulWriterV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Modern Era, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Original Fiction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Vampires, Wolf Pack, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulWriterV/pseuds/SeoulWriterV
Summary: You see, I am the youngest child and only daughter of Adella & Bernard Highmore. Wealthy, well-respected, blue blooded Vampires. I also happen to be the only one of their children to have been born different. Born weak in their eyes, fragile and oh so breakable.





	Wolves Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So I have been an avid reader on Archive since I was a teenager, I'm a fan girl at heart so of course I can never accept a cannon ending to anything, haha. I've also been writing poems and short stories for just as long but I have never let anyone read anything I have written until very recently. The little bit of encouragement I received from sharing has made be grow bold enough to post a story of mine here. I'm not sure if anyone will actually read it but if you do I hope you enjoy it! This is an original story of my own and since I am not used to sharing my work there may be some grammatical errors. If there are any mistakes you would like to point out to me please feel free to let me know.  
> Thanks  
> ~V

I traced the veins of the tiny rivers of water sliding down the windshield with my finger, my forehead pressed against the cool glass as I watched the dark scenery speed by me. At this hour of the night, or morning, whatever it may be not much could be made out to indicate if we were growing closer to our destination or not. The destination didn’t really matter though, my goal was to keep the journey going as long as I could.

It had been 6 months ago tonight that I had.. escaped for the lack of a better word from my family home. Escape seems like such a harsh word when I think about it though, I hesitate to apply it to the loving home I grew up in. My family loved me and I them, I wish nothing more than that we could have seen eye to eye on my need to leave. I was made to understand when I was little that the outside world was a very dangerous place and that home with my parents and siblings was the best place for me to be. As a young child I couldn’t think of any other place I would want to be other than roaming through the manor halls with my twin, Rupert, and driving our older brother, James, insane with our antics. Our parents and my brothers were my whole world so being safe and protected with them only seemed to make sense.

However, as I grew older I noticed that the same lessons of fear taught to me were not taught Rupert. He was allowed to leave the boundaries of our home with no fanfare, no bodyguards. By the time we were teens he came and went as he pleased while I was still scolded for hiding away in the garden without letting anyone know my whereabouts. At first I thought it was simply old fashioned thinking in that I was a girl to be fragile and cared for and my brother was a boy free to be daring and brave. It sucked but with parents as old fashioned as mine it was a plausible conclusion.  

I truly believed that once I became an adult I would be free to make my own decisions and it would just be accepted. But once I reached my eighteenth birthday if felt like the leashes holding me down were tightened instead of loosened. I began to realize there wasn’t necessarily anything specific for me to be afraid of out in the real world. It was that my family was afraid for me to be out in the real world, in their eyes I was fragile and I did need to be cared for but not because I was a girl. Once this realization made its way into my mind their fear began to suffocate me even more than before, I was being crushed by their need to keep me safe. I strained against their protection no matter how lovingly it was given.

That is what ultimately led me here to this rainy night, the wheels of the bus under me pulling me further and further from their web of protection. I know eventually they will find me and take me back home, there isn’t really anywhere I could hide from them for long.

You see, I am the youngest child and only daughter of Adella & Bernard Highmore. Wealthy, well-respected, blue blooded Vampires. I also happen to be the only one of their children to have been born different. Born weak in their eyes, fragile and oh so breakable.

My name is Imogene Highmore and I am a werewolf.


End file.
